


Poison - Gift

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [11]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Folge 149 - Der namenlose Gegner (erwähnt), Folge 150 - Die Geisterbucht (Hörspiel), M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 27. Poison - GiftNachdem Bob aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden ist, wartete Peter trotz des Verbotes von Bobs Eltern in dessen Zimmer auf ihn, um sich zu versichern, dass es seinem Freund wirklich gut geht.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Poison - Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **!!!Spoiler!!!** Die Geisterbucht  
> Justus, Peter und Bob werden zu der Testamentseröffnung eines Freundes von Peters Großvater geladen und erhalten im Nachlass des Verstorbenen den Auftrag, ein Rätsel zu lösen. Ehe sie es sich versehen, befinden sie sich mitten in der Jagd nach etwas, von dem sie lange überhaupt keine Ahnung haben, was es genau ist, und begeben sich auf die gefährlichen Spuren des geheimnisvollen Rashuras. Und während Peter und Justus in einem brennenden Haus gefangen sind, wird Bob nach Mexiko verschleppt und mit einer unbekannten Substanz vergiftet. Alle drei Jungen können gerettet werden. Trotz der Gefahr suchen sie mit neu entfachten Ehrgeiz nach den Antworten, auf all die Fragen, die dieser Fall aufgeworfen hat und nach und nach erkennen sie, dass niemand ist, wer er zu sein scheint, und das nichts so ist, wie es auf den ersten Blick erscheint.  
>  **!!!Spoiler!!!**
> 
> Die Geschichte ist quasie eine "Missing Scene" nachdem Bob aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde in der Folge "Die Geisterbucht".
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß  
> Bythia

Bob schlug wütend seine Zimmertür zu und ignorierte die ermahnenden Rufe seiner Eltern. Ihm war vollkommen egal, was sie davon hielten, dass er mit den Türen knallte. Sie sollten ruhig spüren, dass er wütend auf sie war. Er wollte auf den Schrottplatz und sich versichern, dass es seinen Freunden gut ging. Schließlich waren sie es, die vor zwei Tagen in einem brennenden Haus gefangen gewesen waren. Aber Bob durfte das Haus nicht verlassen. Schließlich hatte er ein noch immer unbekanntes Gift verabreicht bekommen. Und auch wenn er das Gegengift bekommen hatte (dank Justus und Peter, aber das interessiert seine Eltern ja nicht) und er das Krankenhaus hatte verlasen dürfen, hieß das nicht, dass seine Eltern ihn aus den Augen ließen. Und da Peter und Justus erst für seine Vergiftung verantwortlich waren (was nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, aber auch das interessierte seine Eltern nicht), durften seine Freunde ihn auch nicht besuchen kommen. Nicht, dass das Bob davon abhalten würde, sie in sein Zimmer zu schmuggeln.

„Vielleicht solltest du deine Eltern nicht so weit provozieren, dass sie hoch kommen!“

Bob fuhr erschrocken herum. „Pete!“, zischte er, als er seinen Freund auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl sitzen sah. „Musst du mich so erschrecken?“

Peter grinste. „Tut mir Leid. Just und ich haben uns schon gedacht, dass deine Eltern dich nicht raus lassen. Und uns wohl auch nicht ins Haus lassen würden! Also bin ich hergekommen. Und da dein Fenster offen stand, dachte ich, du würdest mich erwarten.“

Bob seufzte schwer und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. „Und wo ist Just?“

Peter lachte. „Glaubst du wirklich, er kommt noch unbemerkt euren Kirschbaum hoch?“

Das brachte auch Bob das erste Mal seit Tagen zum Lachen. „Nein. Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Es ist ein paar Jahre her, dass er das geschafft hat. - Aber es geht Justus gut, oder? Und dir auch?“

Er war stundenlang durch die mexikanische Einöde gelaufen und der einzige Gedanke, der ihn die ganze Zeit gequält hatte, war ob seine Freunde tatsächlich in Sapchevskys Haus verbrannt waren.

„Du hast ihn doch gestern gesehen. Es geht uns beiden deutlich besser, als dir!“, antwortete Peter. Bob und er sahen sich einen Moment schweigend an, bevor Peter aufstand und sich zu seinem Freund aufs Bett setzte. „Wir sind mit einem riesigen Schock davon gekommen.“

Bob lehnte sich gegen Peter, froh darum als sich dessen Arme um ihn legten. „Ich hatte schreckliche Angst um euch. Diese falsche Krankenschwester hatte von ihrem Komplizen gesagt bekommen, dass Sapchevskys Haus abgebrannt sei und dass zwei Jungen darin gewesen wären. Ich habe die ganze Zeit nur darüber nachdenken können, was wäre, wenn ihr tatsächlich…“

„Wir haben einen sicheren Raum im Keller gefunden. Weder die Flammen noch der Rauch konnten uns dort erreichen. Und es gab einen alten Kartoffelschacht oder so etwas. Er war oben vergittert, aber wir haben immerhin frische Luft dadurch bekommen. Und wir konnten uns bemerkbar machen, nachdem das Feuer gelöscht war. Sie haben den Schacht erweitert, um uns raus zu holen“, berichtete Peter ruhig. „Aber wir hatten erwartet, dass du oben auf uns wartest. Stattdessen hatten unsere Eltern und Onkel Titus und Tante Mathilda die ganze Zeit oben gestanden und gedacht, einer von uns dreien hätte sich nicht vor den Flammen retten können.“

„Oh Gott“, murmelte Bob. Er rieb sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Kein Wunder, dass sie so wütend sind. Sie wollten mir partout nichts über den Brand sagen. Und ich musste meinem Vater gestern eine Ewigkeit anflehen, bevor er zugestimmt hat, dass ihr zu mir kommen dürft, sobald ihr da seit.“

„Ich kann mich auch nicht daran erinnern, dass deine Eltern jemals so wütend waren“, stimmte Peter ihm unbehaglich zu. „Weder auf dich noch auf Justus oder mich.“

„Sie geben euch beiden die Schuld daran, dass ich vergiftet wurde“, stellte Bob erschöpft fest. Mit einem Mal begann er die Anstrengung der letzten Tage deutlich zu spüren. Mit Peters Versicherung, dass es ihm und Justus gut ging, schienen Bob seine letzten Kraftreserven endgültig zu verlassen. „Was vollkommener Unsinn ist. Aber meine Eltern haben mir nicht zugehört, dass es ganz allein meine Entscheidung war auf dieses Firmengelände einzusteigen. Als ich das entschieden habe, wart ihr wahrscheinlich längst auf der Flucht vor den Flammen.“ Er gähnte herzhaft.

„Ich kann deine Eltern verstehen“, erwiderte Peter. „Sie sind nicht die einzigen, die vor Sorge um dich verrückt geworden sind. Nicht zu wissen, wo du bist, war schrecklich, aber dann zu erfahren, dass du vergiftet worden bist und wie gering die Chance ist, dass Gegengift zu bekommen…“

Bob schloss müde die Augen. „Als … Als ich durch Mexiko gelaufen bin und keine Ahnung hatte, ob ich überhaupt in die richtige Richtung laufe, da war ich mehr als einmal kurz davor, mich einfach hinzusetzen und zu warten, bis das Gift wirkt.“ Er hielt kurz Inne, als er spürte, wie Peter ihn näher zu sich zog. „Ich dachte, ihr wärt tot, Pete! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie erleichtert ich war, als ihr endlich abgenommen habt, als ich in der Zentrale angerufen habe. Aber … wenn ihr tatsächlich verbrannt wärt, wofür hätte es sich dann noch gelohnt, den weiten Weg nach Hause zu kommen?“

„Für deine Eltern?“, schlug Peter leise vor.

„Damit sie alles tun, damit ein Gegengift für mich gefunden wird? Und wenn es nicht gelänge, war das letzte, was ich erlebe, wie sie zerbrechen, während ich froh bin, dass ich nicht lernen muss über euren Tod hinweg zu kommen? Und wenn es wieder Erwarten doch gelänge, dann müsste ich lernen mit dem riesigen Loch in meinem Leben klar zu kommen, dass ihr hinterlassen hättet.“

„Aber wir sind den Flammen entkommen und du dem Gift“, murmelte Peter unbehaglich. „Und ich würde lieber nicht über das 'Was-wäre-wenn' nachdenken.“

„Ja, wir sollten wohl lieber darüber nachdenken, wie wir Justus davon überzeugen, diesen Fall ruhen zu lassen“, stimmte Bob ihm zu.

Peter schnaubte. „Nachdem wir alle drei fast gestorben wären? Justus wird keine Ruhe lassen, ehe Rashura nicht hinter Schloss und Riegel sitzt. Glaub mir, ich habe schon versucht, ihm das ganze auszureden. Er versucht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber er ist furchtbar wütend. Und ich fürchte, wenn wir uns weigern weiter zu machen, dann wird Justus auf eigene Faust weitermachen. Und das wird ihn erst Recht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Wir können Justus das nicht allein machen lassen.“

„Wir sollten trotzdem noch einmal mit ihm darüber sprechen“, sagte Bob, obwohl das letzte Wort fast vollkommen in seinem Gähnen verschwand.

„Okay, dann reden wir morgen noch einmal beide mit Justus“, stimmte Peter ihm zu, obwohl Bob deutlich hörte, dass Peter wenig Hoffnung auf Erfolg hatte.

„Falls meine Eltern mich dann weg lassen. Ich hoffe wirklich, sie ändern ihre Meinung noch“, warf Bob ein.

„Aber es ist doch sicher, dass das Gegengift gewirkt hat, oder nicht?“, fragte Peter besorgt.

Bob lächelte. „Ja. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Sie wissen zwar immer noch nicht, was für ein Gift es war, weil sie einfach noch nicht mit ihren Tests durch sind, aber meine Blutwerte sind alle wieder in Ordnung. Und nur zur Sicherheit habe ich bis zum Ende der Woche jeden Tag einen Kontrolltermin.“

„Gut!“ Peter seufzte erleichtert. „Wenn ich diese Frau in die Finger bekomme, dann kann sie was erleben. Und das selbe gilt für den, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Sapchevskys Haus abgebrannt ist.“ Er musterte Bob skeptisch, dem es schwer fiel, die Augen offen zu halten. „Ich sollte wohl besser gehen und dich schlafen lassen, was?“

Bob schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Bleib hier“, verlangte er und ließ sich zur Seite sinken, bis sie beide auf seinem Bett lagen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ist so eine gute Idee?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Bob lächelte. Er wusste, dass diese Frage sich nur zur Hälfte auf seine Eltern bezog. Seit ihrem Fall in Seven Pines und Bobs Gedächtnisverlust hatte sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert. Die Nacht, in der Bob seine Erinnerungen zurück bekommen hatte, hatten sie dicht nebeneinander im selben Bett geschlafen.

Bob war in dieser Nacht oft aus Alpträumen hoch geschreckt, aber Peter neben sich liegen zu sehen, hatte ihm jedes Mal versichert, dass der reale Alptraum vorbei war. Und dann hatten sie den Fall mit einem erneuten Schrecken beendet, als Bob nur knapp aus dem einstürzenden Gebäude entkommen war, weil er Skinny nicht einfach hatte zurück lassen können. Bob war sich lange Zeit nicht wirklich sicher gewesen, was er davon halten sollte, dass seine Gefühle sich in dieser Zeit (oder wahrscheinlich auch schon vorher, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte) so sehr verändert hatten.

Peter war noch immer einer seiner besten Freunde. Aber es kamen Herzklopfen und Schmetterlinge im Bauch auf, sobald er Peter sah. Und viel zu oft kamen Gedanken in ihm auf, die man ganz sicher nicht über seinen besten Freund haben sollte.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher“, antwortete Bob ruhig.

Peter hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass auch für ihn Bob nicht mehr länger nur einer seiner besten Freunde war. Er hatte sich noch in der selben Woche von Kelly getrennt und hatte mehr als einen Versuch unternommen, Bob näher zu kommen. Er hatte mit ihm geflirtet, hatte sogar unverblümt nach einem Date gefragt, aber Bob hatte ihn zurückgewiesen.

Bob hatte große Schwierigkeiten damit, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass er sich in Peter verliebt hatte. Nicht nur, weil er vorher nie irgendein Interesse an anderen Jungen gehabt hatte und das allein schon schwer genug zu akzeptieren war. Aber dann war es auch noch ausgerechnet einer seiner beiden engsten Freunde, mit denen er eine solche tiefe und einzigartige Freundschaft teilte, die er auf gar keinen Fall gefährden wollte.

„Ich hatte in Mexiko sehr viel Zeit zum Nachdenken!“, stellte Bob leise fest. „Ich habe viel zu viel Zeit damit verschwendet, mich von meiner Unsicherheit leiten zu lassen. Wenn wir mit diesem Fall hier durch sind, dann hätte ich gern dieses Date, von dem du gesprochen hast. Das heißt, wenn du das auch noch willst!“

„So schnell gebe ich nicht auf“, erwiderte Peter und obwohl Bob sich mit geschlossenen Augen in seine Arme gekuschelt hatte, konnte er das zufriedene Lächeln hören. „Nur weil du ein Mal Nein gesagt hast, gebe ich mich doch noch nicht geschlagen!“

Bob entwich ein erleichtertes Seufzen. In Bezug auf dieses Thema war er zu Peter nicht sehr freundlich gewesen, in den vergangenen Wochen. „Bleibst du hier? Ich will wirklich nicht allein sein im Moment.“

„Ich bleibe hier“, versicherte Peter zufrieden.


End file.
